


Sit

by Zyxst



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Bearded Sebastian Stan, Beards (Facial Hair), Caring Sebastian, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plus-Size Reader, Queening, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: After a night out, Sebastian offers you a place to sit.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Sit

As soon as the door to his apartment was unlocked, I brushed passed him and headed straight for his bedroom.  
I heard his chuff laugh behind me. He called out, "I'm laughing at how predictable you are!"

I yanked off my heels, shouting back, "Oh, shut up!" When he entered, he had that dumb grin on his face.  
"Don't laugh at me, Seb."

He lifted his hands up in surrender. "You do this every time we go out. Why?" I watched as he unbuttoned  
the cuffs of his dress shirt.

Stupid man. Stupid sexy man.

"Have you ever worn heels bare foot? The blisters are not worth it."

"Then wear those" he gestured to his thighs "ones that only come up to here."

I raised up my skirt. "Have you seen my thighs? Oh my God, those stupid thigh-highs NEVER stay up! End up  
rolling down and there's just no point!" I slid a thumb on either side of my hips and proceeded to wriggle  
and squirm the panty hose over my ass.

"Hang on," he sighed and knelt at my feet. His hands took over from mine, dragging the nylon down my legs. I  
held onto his shoulders as he lifted each foot to peel the material off. "Better?" I nodded. The hose were  
bundled in a fist as he shook it at me. "No more of these, alright?"

"Then stop taking me to fancy places."

"But I like seeing you dolled up." I tipped my head at his puppy dog expression. I cupped his chin and stroked  
my thumb along his pouty lower lip. He kissed the digit. "How about I make you feel better?" Tossing the  
hose aside, he snaked his hands up the backs of my thighs and ducked under my skirt. I yelped when I felt  
his mouth tug on the front of my panties. When they hit my knees, he shifted back and helped me step out of  
them. He stood up in one smooth motion and captured my lips along the way. My hands came up to his shoulders,  
one curling into his hair and the other working free the buttons of his shirt. I dragged each sleeve down  
his muscular arms, purring into his mouth as I lightly scratched his bared back with my nails.

I whined when he pulled away. "Sebbie, I thought you liked it." 

His blue eyes were dark with desire, the dart of his tongue over his pink lip adding to his allure. "I do,  
but got something better in mind." He clasped my fingers in his and brought me over to the bed. I watched  
as he sat on the edge then laid down. I crawled on top of him, straddling his hips, but he stopped me and  
patted a hand against his upper chest. "Sit here."

My mouth fell open. Was he serious? My weight wasn't an issue for him, but I had a few misgivings. I knew  
I'd thoroughly enjoy queening, but I did not want to smother him to death. "What about- I'm pretty heavy, Seb.  
I don't want to kill you."

"[Y/N], you won't." He caressed my thick thighs and ass, tugging my hips closer. "I'm more than capable of  
moving you any time I want. And what I want right now is to taste that delicious pussy of yours." His hands  
gripped my hips and lifted me into position.

"Oh my God!" I giggled, falling forward into the mattress. Sebastian pushed my skirt up while I rearranged  
myself so my knees were above his shoulders. When I was ready, I sat back but still kept most of my weight  
off him. Biting my bottom lip, I looked down. His eyes were narrowed, glaring up and I felt like he wanted  
to scold me. I held my skirt to the side and spread my knees further apart which settled my pussy more  
firmly against his bearded face. His arms wrapped over my thighs, his fingertips pressing into the plump  
flesh and opening me even more.

Seb put his mouth to work. My eyes fluttered shut as a gasp spilled out. He's eaten me out plenty of times  
and it's always been fantastic. The man simply loved licking pussy, treating it like a banquet filled with  
his favorite foods. He sucked on the sensitive inner flesh and laved the flat of his tongue over any soreness.  
When his lips tugged the wrinkled folds around my hole, my hands shot into his hair and my legs spread apart  
even further. His incisors lightly touched my inner labia and nibbled their way up to my clit which he  
skipped over (bastard!) to carry on down the other side. That was enough to send me over. I cried out his  
name, rocking and grinding down hard against his chin. The prickles of his beard dug into my splayed cunt  
and I knew I'd regret this later. But that would be later and right now, I just wanted to keep coming and  
spread my wetness all over his face.

He zoned in on my swollen clit. Any clit touching was a guaranteed orgasm for me because it rarely showed  
itself. His tongue twirled along the hood, teasing the protective skin back to expose the hidden treasure.  
Seb sucked the tiny organ and I 

totally. 

lost. 

my. 

shit.

"Dirty little boy, making me cum so hard," I growled. "Gonna fuck me hard. Fill me up." My body shook all  
over as I came. I went limp moments later, falling forward without a care. Sebastian rolled me over onto my  
back and cleaned me up with his talented tongue. I lay there completely blissed out.

I didn't realize he'd moved on top of me until I felt the scrape of his beard against my cheek. "You tasted  
so good, baby," he whispered before gently kissing my temple. "Loved it when you gave in and rode my chin.  
Fuck, that was hot." I pulled him in for an open mouth kiss, smelling the tang of my juices wetting his  
mustache.


End file.
